Fell Down A Well
by What Doesn't Kill Ya
Summary: When Cloud and Tifa fall into a mako well falling off the bridge at age 8, they gain something strange, from a what could have been... And somehow, Tifa wants to join SOLDIER with Cloud... Sorta a Time Travel.
1. Meet Your Narrator!

_**Fell Down A Well**_

A WDKY Production

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

_Come one, come all, and listen to this tale I have to tell you._

_This story takes place on a weird planet called Gaia, home of the Cetra, Lifestream, and orbs of knowledge called Materia._

_Definitely not the home of a freaky blue alien virus, that wants to suck all of the Lifestream out of it._

_It begins in a small mountain village, Nibelheim, where if you aren't as tough as nails you don't survive the winter, or the wolves._

_A young girl's mother is lost, and she runs up the mountain paths, thinking her mother is on the other side of the range. She does not notice the spiky haired blond boy several months older than her eight years following her steps, wanting to save her from herself._

_Well, that's _when_ it starts, but it really started in a what could have been…_

_*#*#*#*#*#*_

"-Yes, yes,"

"Oh, fine,"

"Golden WEAPON can tag along too,"

"Ya really want them to come too?"

"I'll snag Ebony and Ivory WEAPON, then,"

"Chaos's vessel, of course, silly me,"

"And your child,"

"Red guardians, that could be too many different people, ya know?"

"You do realize that it's only impulse and the subconscious, right?"

"And I don't know how you're going to get it to them, but I can only hope that you'll subtle about it,"

"Subtlety makes sure people don't suspect too much until it's already far too late for them to do anything about it,"

"Well, we don't know what's going to happen exactly, but we can only try, right?"

"Here go's nothing!"

*PUSH*

*#*#*#*#*#*

_A bargain with the planet was made, so that it could happen again, without the bad results, and keeping some of the good, so it could try again._

_You only live life just once, but sometimes, you get to try again._

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Thank you for reading!

This is going to be a long story, with no pairings really, and is a time travel fic, in a sense.

And I love world building, so that's what's going to happen sometimes.

Now, my timeline will be different from cannon, and not all of the stuff you may see as cannon will be in my cannon, 'k?

I will use what I consider relevant characters, and ages have been changed on some characters.

There are just so many characters that I will not be able to use them all and still have a coherent plot, 'k?

If you are confused about what just happened up there, in a future chapter, after it's explained and not really spoileriffic anymore, ask me and I will put it out there for the world to see.

Right now though, it's supposed to be confusing.

Thanks for reading, please review, and have a good day!


	2. Rope Bridges Just Don't Work As Well

Chapter 1

Rope Bridges Just Don't Work As _Well _As They Used To

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

_Hey! You still listening to the story over there? What? You haven't fallen asleep yet?_

_*Overly Dramatic Gasp*_

_Why no! No you haven't!_

_Well then, let us continue it…_

_As said before, it starts in the mountains, with a girl thinking her dead mother on the other side, and a boy following her…_

_And an extremely naughty bridge…_

_*#*#*#*#*_

Cloud didn't know that there was a Mako well under that bridge, before that day, and neither would one Tifa Lockhart.

Well, they sure as Hel knew after that day.

Anyways, Tifa's mother really wasn't over that rickety old bridge, but Tifa was young and naïve.

Cloud only knew that Tifa was running into the mountains, and the mountains were dangerous, being young and naïve too.

However, they were young enough to be impressionable on, by almost anything, including the planet's wishes, old (new) instincts, and a slight shift in personality from a (so called) traumatic experience.

Which is why the wind in the Nibel Mountains was blowing a little harder than usual that day.

The planet really, really, wanted its WEAPON's back, and to be in good shape, after all, so she decided to add an incentive for these two.

Each other.

"Tifa! No!"

"Cloud!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

*SPLASH*

*#*#*#*#*#*

All the two could feel for a second was the other's hand, and then the massive power all around them in the mako.

**GOLDEN WEAPON, EBONY WEAPON, LET YOUR OLD INSTINCTS GUIDE YOU.**

They really didn't understand what that meant, because their panicked thoughts were more concerned with the fact that they were in a mako well.

And the green mako (Lifestream), surged all around them even more.

It felt like they were being pressed on from every direction, like they were in the ocean deep.

It got so bad that when it finally let up, Tifa fell unconscious.

Cloud just tried swimming with his one hand out of the mako well, bringing Tifa with his other hand to what he thought was the surface with him.

Yes! That was the surface, the boy thought, as he gasped for air.

Dragging Tifa and himself out of the well, he didn't think too much on what had just happened to him and Tifa, only that they were both alive for right now.

And that she was breathing, although for how much longer was a mystery to him.

He could worry about the effects that the mako would have on them latter.

For now, Cloud was more concerned with getting himself and Tifa back to Nibelheim safely, and in one piece.

He had monsters to worry about.

But that doesn't mean he couldn't take em'.

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Ya know, I can't tell whether that's subtle or not,"

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Thank you for reading, please review, and have a good day!

I know I don't have the best writing style for longer stories, it being good for one shots and the like, but that's why I'm writing this story, to get better at it, 'k?

So if you notice something that could be made better or something, tell me about it!

I love having feedback from my writing, and I don't have all the little things in this story planed out, but I do have the larger things. So give me ideas that you would like to see in the story, 'k?

I won't promise I'll use the ideas, but if I do, I'll give credit at the beginning of the chapter, 'k?

Love ya!


End file.
